The present invention relates to a scale indicator arranged on the operation panel of an electronic setting apparatus for numerically setting physical quantities such as time, temperature, or the number of objects and performing a predetermined operation when a set numerical value is reached.
In the technical field of an electronic timer, for example, it is well known that some electronic timers have a plurality of settable ranges including thirty seconds, one minute, ten minutes, thirty minutes, one hour, six hours, etc. any one of which may be voluntarily selected and numerically set by the user intending to use the timers. Such a conventional electronic timer having a plurality of settable ranges any one of which is selectable freely in accordance with the operating conditions is sure to necessitate some timer-setting scale indication plates arranged on the operation panel thereof, which are corresponding to a plurality of ranges, respectively. It is thus necessary to provide as many scale indication plates as the number of ranges settable, out of which the user selects only one scale indication plate to meet his requirement. According to this conventional construction, a plurality of scale indication plates left unselected are inconveniently required to be stored in preparation for the next occasion of use.
Apart from an electronic timer described above for setting time, the similar problems occur in a counter for counting the number of objects, an electronic setting apparatus for setting a temperature, and the like.